


Zittende figuur, bloksgewijs geconstrueerd

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elements of depression, Gen, Original work - Freeform, angsty, based on art by the same name, ekphrasis, italicized, kinda vent but not intentional, mine, original - Freeform, writing portfolio piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am a stagnant figure.I am made ofb ox e s





	Zittende figuur, bloksgewijs geconstrueerd

**Author's Note:**

> The title shares the title from the art piece this is based on, it is Dutch.

_ Boxed in. That’s how I feel. Like my body is made up of tiny boxes, categorized by body parts. My toes are squared inwards, and my boxy knees knock against each other whenever I make any kind of minuscule movement. It hurts. Moving hurts. Sometimes I can’t even breathe because it all hurts so much. My lungs are squared, my breath is squared and short. Anything I say could be cut shorter...I’m scared. No one looks like me, but they say everyone is different too. Some people are open, and circular...some are intelligent, with the points of a triangle defining their edges. So why am I a box? Is there some kind of meaning to this, being boxed in the way that I am? _

_ Shapely people tell me I am boring, and not smart. I’m a lazy shape, I’m not worth every ninety-degree angle that the corners of my body makes. Some boxes on my body are dark, so maybe that’s why. I’m different from the average rectangular person, if that makes any sense. I’m mostly made up of white boxes--like a lot of people in this world--but, grays and blacks are painted on my body, too. Some people see my darker boxes, and ask me why. How could I leave my home looking like this? Why couldn’t I choose just one box to leave the house in? _

_ I can’t choose just one. Even if these boxes break me mentally, and people question the validity of them, the dark and light boxes make me who I am: a person. _


End file.
